kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheel
image:wheel_icon.gifWheel is One of Kirby's Copy abilities. Normally wearing a backwards red baseball cap, Kirby can turn into a big pink wheel that zooms along the ground, destroying nearly any foe or obstacle and making Kirby almost completely invulnerable. It's very fast and hard to steer sometimes though! Wheel has had a couple of anime appearances, both of which involving races of some sort. In Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land When using Wheel, Kirby revs up and rolls out, dashing forward and through all enemies until something blocks his way. He can travel up hills and jump off ramps. Hitting the button again stops the drive. If a wall is hit, Kirby is thrown back and stunned momentarily. At the start and end of using this ability, Kirby is vulnerable to attack. He is only invincible when he is barreling on strong. It's exactly the same in Nightmare in Dream Land- except the ability gets it's hat and can travel over the surface of water without sinking. Kirby Super Star Kirby can roll through levels using Wheel, including the enemies. Not much is added to the ability in its new appearance, outside its new look which gives Kirby a backwards, red, baseball cap. However, when used by his Helper, Wheel becomes a formidable tool as it creates Wheelie Rider. Alone, it grants the following abilities: * Dash/Dash Release - The basic action starts or stops the wheeling. * Brake - For a fast finish, the jump button puts on the brakes. * Turn - Hitting a different direction allows the moving wheel to hop up and change trajectories. With a Wheelie Helper, the Wheelie Rider can be used. In this state, Kirby rides on top of his ally. Not only is the combination adding more height to the ability, and thus more destructive power, but the pairing can jump while dashing. Plus, if the helper is controlled by another player, Kirby can shoot out stars to further damage his enemies. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror No differences in this version- except while in wheel form he can jump. Kirby Canvas Curse When tapped, Kirby will turn into an out-of-control speeding wheel. The only thing than can change his direction is the rainbow line. At the speed he goes it can be easy to run out of ink, so use caution. (Drawing a ramp can really send him flying too!) Kirby Squeak Squad Wheel works the same as it did before- but with the Copy Scroll, Wheel can gain elemental powers. If Kirby drives over a patch of fire, he'll become a wheel flame. Over ice, he can freeze water or lava as he drives over it. Over electricity, he'll become electrified and send out sparks. Over lava, he is kind of like Fiery Wheel Kirby. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Wheel Kirby appeared in both racing-themed episodes of the series, where of course it's the most useful. It keeps the same look, with Kirby turning into a pink tire with a star-shaped hubcab, but gains no extra powers- just pure speed. Even when it looks like all is lost, Wheel Kirby can zoom past all opposition. It's his fastest ability after Jet, though he does still get tired after a while. Category:Copy Ability